The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Prunus persica, the novel characteristics of which reside particularly in the small size of the leaf and the late inflorescent and fruit ripening patterns of the tree.
The new Prunus was first discovered by James W. Sprague in 1983. It originated from a sport branch on a Prunus persica tree of the Last Chance Peach Variety, growing in a cultivated orchard in the West Antelope Valley of Lancaster, Calif. Thereafter, the new variety was successfully asexually reproduced by Mr. Sprague by budding from the sport onto root stock of the Last Chance Peach variety. Such asexual reproduction resulted in several progeny trees which have consistently displayed the leaf size and inflorescent and fruit ripening patterns found on the parent sport branch.
An interesting characteristic of the new variety is its relatively small leaf size. The average mature leaf measures approximately four to four and one-half inches in length by one and one-half inches in width. Another interesting characteristic of the new variety is its seasonally late inflorescent and fruit ripening patterns. The new variety flowers during the month of March while its fruit ripens in October and can be picked through the first week of November.
As compared with known varieties of Prunus persica, the new variety is characterized by a mature leaf which is approximately one-half to one inch shorter in length, by its inflorescence which occurs approximately one month later in the season, and by the ripening of its fruit which occurs from two to three weeks later in the season.